Sigurd
This page belongs to Pokeball. It is a click-the-button-to-open. Coding by Ray. Do not take anything from this page. : Sigurd belongs to Pokeball. Please ask to use. Sigurd | ♂ | 17 DY | SkyWing Knight | Sea/Sky | (Light And Dark from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War) :All right stop Collaborate and listen Ice is back with my brand new invention Something grabs a hold of me tightly Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know Turn off the lights and I'll glow To the extreme, I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle :Personality :Sigurd is very knightly and wishes to help everyone. His first response to a crisis is to lead his army to the battle to retaliate, although he might not think all the time properly. :I pull up and save the day Don't want any problems, I'll be a call away I'm ready for action, fly without a cape I'm one of those ones, they'll never beat me, they'll never beat me ' :'''Appearance :Sigurd has a mostly SkyWing body with SeaWing colors. He's azure-colored with some blue in his wings. :Thus saith the Lord Since you refuse to free my people All through the land of Egypt... I send a pestilence and plague Into your house, into your bed Into your streams, into your streets Into your drink, into your bread Upon your cattle, on your sheep Upon your oxen in your field Into your dreams, into your sleep Until you break, until you yield I send the swarm, I send the horde Thus saith the Lord ' :'''History :Sigurd is a normal hybrid. His father, Byron, was a SkyWing general and his mother was a SeaWing who was obsessed with the sky. :For all of his life, Sigurd was raised by Byron to become a great knight for the SkyWings. He was adored, and one day, Queen Ruby sent him a mission to go to the Rainforest Kingdom to steal some fruits so the SkyWings wouldn't have to hunt for a bit. He felt bad for the RainWings, but had to do it anyway, so he did it anyway and went to the rainforest. :But he never knew that day would change his life forever. :When he was there, he was about to take some fruits while some of the other SkyWings did. He then saw a tribird of Sea, Night, and Rain. He loved her purple scales and wanted to be with her. He met up with the tribrid, where he learned her name was Deirdre; where they fell in love. :The SkyWings hated that Sigurd was in love with a tribrid, and one of Deirdre's sides was RainWing. Sigurd did not care if him loving Deirdre was a crime; he just wanted to be together. He had a son, Seliph, with Deirdre, but could not be with him most of the time due to SkyWing wars since he was still in the SkyWing army. :Sometime later, he and the SkyWings were going to have a ceremony. However, Deirdre's half-brother, Arvis, sneaked in. When Arvis learned that his half-sister was in love with Sigurd, Arvis showed no mercy and took him to a cave, where exiled SkyWing traitors incinerated him to death. Seliph avenged his death later on. :Meticulous planning Tenacity spanning Decades of denial Is simply why I'll Be king undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! ' :'''Trivia :* Sigurd is named after the hero in Norse mythology. :* Heavily inspired from the FE character. :Can we rid our minds of all their hate? Or will the challenge be too great? Can the prophets be defined? Do we have the wisdom to survive? ' :'''Gallery File:Sigurd FE.png |Fire Emblem Sigurd Sigurd FR.png|FR by Pokeball Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters